Sonic y la sorpresa gay
by waveswallow
Summary: sonic esta con su vida normal despues de derrotar al dr. huevo (otra vez :D ) encuentra


**Primero que nada , soy nueva aquí , es mi primer fic :3 y es de Sonic**

**SONIC NO ME PERTENECE , LE PERTENECE A SEGA :D .**

**Sin mas demora eh aquí el fic**

Sonic y la sorpresa gay :

Después de derrotar al doctor huevo , decidimos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones , empezando por colas que desde que fue a las vegas cree que es mujer *es todo un caso -.-* . silver bebio agua de un pozo y quedo siego , desde entonces estos dos se encontraron y se volvieron gays, sonic y shadow vivenjuntos ya que colas fumigo la casa de shadow :

shadow: *sentado en el pc , en facebook* jo jo jo! ese jodido zorro.* le llega un mensaje ,se asoma sonic y se pone detras de shadow* es un mensaje . y es de maria ( en otro lado )

colas : oh ! esta grasa no se quita ( bota una caja con unas fotos ) que es esto ? * recoge la caja y ve las fotos * esta fue la vez que lo ahoge en la picina .*ve el cuadro * desde que nos fuimos a las vegas que no lo veo . oh! * tocan la puerta* si ya voy

silver : hola guapo , celebramos

colas: oh silver ( volviendo )

shadow : ¡sonic ! limpia la casa , voy a salir

sonic : *pensando* a salir * sonic empieza aseguir a shadow mientras que colas y silver entraban a la casa*

silver : mira mi amor una casa ( 2 horas despues xd)

sonic: valla! segui a shadow y lo unico que fue a comprar fueron aticulos de cumpleaños , yo me vorro * abre la puerta y ve que esta la caga.* QUIEN SE METIO A MI CASA, SHADOW VA A MATARME !

shadow: y porque iria a matarte ?

sonic : no shadow , NO ENTRES *shadow entro a la casa*

shadow : AAAAAA! ( en otro lado )

rouge marine cream wave amy : AAAA!

rouge : aaa! nose como conseguiste la licencia de conducir knuckles!

knuckles : NUNCA SAQUE LICENCIA ! *kn atropella un perro *

amy: pobre perro * kn atropella un gato*

knuckles : maldito gato ( unos metros mas aya )

blaze : * con un helado * mmm ... que rico helado y ahora cruzare esta inutil calle * kn va en exeso de velocidad y deja a blaze pegada en el parabrisas * o me llevas a la casa de alguien o los mato ... *al rato, kn llega a la casa de sonic

knuckles : * con su auto estrellado en lapared de la casa de sonic * bueno , ya llegamos estupida rouge , y ya bajense * se bajan * chicas acuerdense de donde nos estacionamos * kn abre la puerta de la casa de sonic *

sonic : shadow respondeme !

knuckles : hola

conic : ah ! hola , te traere un baso que esta en el comedor * llega al comedor * pero que ...

que rayos * ve a colas y a silver fumando hierba , bebiendo tequila y muchas otras cosas *

silver :que onda carnal conoce a mi novia colitas

colas : hay querido silver * llegan los demas *

amy: colitas no me lo esperaba

crema : ES RARO

knuckles : dios mio

sonic :* con cara de loco * la pesadilla de toda persona , encontrar una pareja gay EN SU CASA *sale corriendo y se dirige a la cocina * valla , correr me dio sed . *mira su pared* AAAA! mi cocina * sgue gritando *

amy : que te pasa ?

sonic :AAAAA

amy : *saca el mazo y le pega * ya callate

*2 horas despues*

sonic : valla eso me dolio, voy a ver a los demas , que hacen , con que ven television eh... valla nadien responde * mira mal a colas * colas tengo que hablar seria mente contigo

colas: * deja de besar a silver y mira a sonic* no me molestes estoy siendo gay

sonic : AA SHADOW TIENE UNA ESCOBA Y NO TEME USARLA

shadow : wtf ! limpien esta casa, es una mugre al rato

todos :que limpio

silver : hagamos una fiesta en la casa de sonic

todos :sii fiesta en la casa de sonic

crema : oh no se puso a llover , y se destiño la casa

silver : ja ! no es bueno imitar a silver es gay , bueno me ire a dormir , vamos querida colas

colas : ya voy mi querido silver

todos : es gay -.- * a las 2 de la mañana *

amy: * va silenciosamente a la cocina y crema prende la luz * eh ?

crema : se te perdio algo

amy : em no nada

crema : estas bien segura . ( secome un helado) que rico . sigues segura

amy :si segura

crema : a si

amy :segura

crema: pues yo no te creo nada

amy: * pensando * coneja estupida *abre el refrijeradr y estaba adentro *

crema : hola

amy: *empuja a crema y crema se come el refrigerador *

sonic : * se asoma para ver lo que pasaba * pero que carajo paso aqui

amy : crema tenia hambre

colas :* va llegando cuando ve a crema , grita y se desmaya* en la habitacion de silver

silver :* escuha el grito de colas * esa se parece ala voz de colas . ire a ver * baja las escaleras , lleva a colas al 2 piso*

sonic : que va hacer

silver : revive * le mete la cabeza en el wc 2 veces *

colas : a que como cuando ... mi amor me salvaste * luego , a las6 de lamañana * con cuidado * pisa al perro , al gato y de pazo a blaze *

blaze : *le pega a colas * por pisar mi cabeza sopenco

crema :sigue lloviendo, que vamos ha hacer ?

silver : jugemos play

todos : y el enchufe ?

silver : * se da vuelta y lo tenia en la espalda* hay dios *30 min. despues *

amy :* estaba jugando con knuckles a mk armagedon* ya te gane

knuckles: y es la 5 vez * cae un trueno en los cables y se corta la luz* oh genial se corto la luz ¿ que vamos a hacer ?

colas : jugemos cartas, yo tengo las mias

amy : yo tambien , todos tenemos

colas : a nadien le gustan las mias

crema : juntemoslas

rouge : bueno este es mi primer turno y...perdiste knux 1 hora despues

colas :*pensando* ya le gane a rouge* toma ,oh si yo gane *enciende un cigarro*

rouge : que paso aqui

knuckles : porque no te fumas esto

colas: ya basta, en todo esto ¿donde esta silver? voy al baño *toca la puerta *

silver : ocupado en el baño

silver: ho esta pelotita es lo maximo * la tira y le cae en el ojo izquierdo*

colas : yo me voy , mejor no

silver : maldicion mi otro ojo , oh no lapelotita tapo el baño

colas : ya no aguanto mas * saco una hacha y empezo a romper la puerta*

sonic: colas que hablamos de no romper la puerta * colas entraal baño *

colas : oh y silver?

silver : porque me tire por la ventanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**bueno espero que les aya primera parte .tal ves el proxima semana haga la segunda parte de esta historia (no tengo mucho tiempo ) y perdon por las faltas ortograficas , es por el teclado y .. eso , bueno gracias por leerlo ^.^**


End file.
